


The Bully and his Toys

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Cheating, Corruption, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Name-Calling, Netorare, Orientation Break, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Orientation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: Asher 'Ash' Westforth is the most feared bully in his school, practically untouchable as he torments people like his classmate Alexander 'Alex' Brooks. This is the story of his conquests, both of Alex, and anyone else he chooses to set his sights on. [Trigger Warning: Ash, the main character, is a truly, awful bully, who uses many words that some might find to be triggering. So, if words like f*ggot or s*ssy bother you, then this is NOT the story for you. Ash has no filter when it comes to what hurtful or inappropriate language he uses, as that is the kind of character he is.]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 16





	The Bully and his Toys

**Author's Note:**

> The story will likely be told from Alex's perspective for now, but is very likely to shift toward other character's POI, as the story progresses.

“ _Alexander Brooks! Slow down this **instant**!_” A voice called out, the mentioning of my name causing me to turn in recognition of Mr. Falzone, my World History, a sour look on his face as he eyed me. I shot an apologetic look at my teacher but kept on dashing throughout the mostly abandoned hallways of _William J. Sherwood Regional High School_ , the high-school I had to begrudgingly attend, even if doing so seemed an ever-waking nightmare. I did not always feel this way about the school; my outlook on it only began when I faced every teen’s worst nightmare: an unrelenting bully. True, I’d been bullied before, many pointing out my more _feminine_ features, as I didn’t possess the rugged looks of a jock- I, as much as I hate to admit, looked like one of those _pretty_ boys, with the curves and face to match it. So, I can’t even count how many times I was called a _sissy_ or _faggot_ by some asshole in my class, ridiculed as I was mocked by those around me. It made my life a living hell, and I began to become deadest on changing that part of my life.

The only obstacle in my path was that _meathead_ of a bully, a classmate named Asher ‘Ash’ Westworth, someone I liked to call ‘Ashhole’. Behind his back, of course; I’d be in for worse shit than I could reasonably imagine if he heard all the things I said about him. I do not know why he does it, but, of all his targets, he seems to come after me the _worst_. He is a big, strong, muscular, _huge_ fuck… with the smug and violent attitude to match. I really _detest_ people like him. I have tried to deal with him before, but that oppressive asshole just laughed me off. Even when I reported him, with proof of his problems, I was told there was nothing that could be done. In a moment of brutal honesty, I was told to bear with it- even if someone went forward with information on Ash’s behavior, the incident would be swept under the rug. Ash’s father was the superintendent of the school district, so any attack on his son would not end well. The same teacher also mentioned how someone else tried ‘being the hero’, and ‘fell down the stairs’, suggesting Ash took personal action against the person who tried to report him. I was not prepared for any of that, so I’ve been keeping my damn mouth shut. Just _barely_ tolerating all the abuse.

As for the reason I am running throughout the school, it has to do with a bit of a scheme I cooked up after all this name-calling Ash has been doing to me. I have been getting tired of being called a _sissy_ , and, thinking I could shut up Ash at the same time, I decided to get myself a girlfriend. However, it has not been as simple as I hoped, thanks to all the bullying; having such a feminine appearance does not help my situation either. I wanted to show them that I am a normal, masculine, cisgender male- I do not care about big, _juicy_ , cocks… not one bit! No matter who they are attached to! So, as I went through my options for appealing to the girls, I happened upon a prime opportunity, right here at school. One afternoon, I heard an announcement for an upcoming Cheer Squad tryout, one that was open to both boys and girls. The more I considered it, the more I realized how much easier it would be to appeal to my female classmates if they spent plenty of time with me. They would get to know me, learn how reliable and efficient I can be; in a matter of time, they would be able to see Ash’s taunts were just lies. I would be a great guy to date!

Let me just say: yes, in hindsight, the plan seems very _cliché_ , but I had no better ideas at the time. So, later the day of the announcement, I paid a visit to the Cheer Squad coach, signing up for the tryouts, and receiving the male uniform for the Cheer Squad. The coach _did_ try to goad me into using a female cheerleader outfit, but I _strictly_ said no. I’d hear no end to the ridicule if I was caught in that. After that day, I had spent the next following evenings practicing a routine, making sure I was as flexible as I could be, all while visualizing the goal I was seeking me, happy, with my arm around my future girlfriend, and Ash looking defeated as he wonders how this could happen. That was my dream! But, back to the present, I had _finally_ reached the boy’s locker room, intending to get myself cleaned up after a long day of school. The way I saw it, arriving stinky to tryouts could leave a bad first impression on the would-be cheerleaders, so I endeavored to get there with a heavenly smell to me. So, the girls _know_ I am a clean, well-groomed teenager. Though, it _is_ possible some find the opposite attractive. No way to know for sure, though.

As I scrubbed myself clean of all dirt, sweat, and other such filth under the shower faucet, I had begun to believe I heard someone else in the locker room. With how late it was, and the fact that I made _certain_ nobody else was here before going into the shower, I felt very _wary_ about the ongoing situation. Despite that unnerving sound, I continued showering, only to find nobody around after stepping out of the shower. I made use of a nearby towel as I dried off my body, the material wrapping along my curves and fairly slim-chest, heading to my locker to retrieve my change of my clothes- specifically my Cheer Squad outfit. To my own horror, I noticed two things: 1) the clothes I put in my locker, prior to showering, were _gone_ ; 2) there was a _new_ outfit left in my locker. Do not ask me how I knew, but I was _mostly_ certain that this was Ash’s doing. Any bully could have taken my clothes, surely, but replacing them with a _female_ ’s cheer outfit just felt right up Ash’s avenue of abuse.

In any other situation, I would have scrammed, simply leaving the school in someone else’s borrowed clothes, hopefully without being noticed. However, with the Cheer Squad practice about to begin, I ended up biting my lip- acknowledging that I _had_ to use that outfit. It was humiliating, agonizing, and embarrassing to slip that uniform on. From the colorful top to the added frilly-skirt, and _even_ white-silk panties, I felt mortified to be wearing them. Yet, what pained me worst of all was how _nice_ it felt to be in those clothes, having thoughts I felt with overwhelming feelings of dread. I could taste iron as my shame-induced lip-biting drew some blood, suddenly stopping myself to prevent making the tryouts any worse for me. With even greater hesitation, I noticed, in the back of my locker, a case of lipstick, a dark-red shade; while initially to shame me, I decided to use that to my advantage, applying it to help hide the bite and blood, walking toward the locker-room door after applying it. Despite all my intentions, I now seemed more feminine than masculine, forcing me to realize my scheme might have been for nothing. No way any of my classmates will want to date a pretty-boy like me.

Regardless, I began to make my way through the hallways, thanking all the gods of this world that _nobody_ was around to see me like this. This was likely a big trap, if I am being honest, but it was one I hoped to overcome. To show the stud of a bully that I will not be intimidated or made to back down. When I finally reached the football field, where the tryouts were located, I attracted a plentitude of stares from all that were present, especially the coach. She seemed to smile, perhaps thinking that I changed my mind about the girl’s outfit she pushed me to where. I could tell some wanted to laugh, or comment about me; they simply did not want to get in trouble for mocking me. Not everyone was as influential as Ash. They could get detention, or suspended, should they mock a student for perceived gender or sexual orientation. That was a mostly abided rule. Even Ash’s fellow bullies could get in trouble for it, with them left alone because Ash made it so.

Speaking of that _huge prick_ , I had started to see him, moments later, approaching with a crowd of my classmates, smirking as he arrived for the _show_ right on time. “See, everybody? Didn’t I tell you this little _shit_ is just a _faggot_? A little _bitch_ dressed up like a cheerleader!” Ash called out, demeaning me infront of everyone there. As he said it, I could see everyone shooting me cruel, shame-filled eyes as they looked at me, some even starting to laugh at the sight of me. Like I was a disgrace, or a joke, for wearing this outfit. It was like a validation of this _pricks_ words, showing everyone what a _sissy_ looked like when they weren’t trying to _hide_ it. “F- fuck you, Ash! You are just a stupid asshole! An ugly, _meaty_ , _retarded_ …” I began to shout, losing myself in the heat of the moment, only stopping as I noticed his expression shift from a cocky and smug, to something much more frightening. It was almost as though I awakened the beast residing within this _huge prick_.

Slowly, though, his face turned calm – and sinister – as Ash looked to the coach, giving her a _demand_. “Go take tryouts in the auditorium. Me and the _fagtrash_ need some time alone.” I watched as the coach tried to speak up, but shuddered in Ash’s presence, reluctantly nodding as she gestured for everyone else to follow them, and _fast_. They would not want to face the bully’s fury as well. I could tell just by the look on Ash’s face alone that this was not going to end well, and any further grandstanding was just going to further complicate the situation. While I hated having to do so, I knelt, thinking that if I _groveled_ like the inferior beta-male he considered me to be, Ash would go easy on me. Thinking back on it, that was a foolish mindset for me to have, as everyone at school knew this bully would not relent until he was _satisfied_ with what he did to those who spoke against him. “H- Hey, look, I’m s- sorry, Ash! After what _you_ did, I lost my cool, that is all! C- Can’t we just let this go? I’m not worth your time, anyways!” I suggested, degrading myself in the hopes that it would reach his sense of pity. If I weren’t worth the time it took to brutally shame and demean me, perhaps he would ease up and leave. Again, yet another foolish thought, one born out of desperation to escape what I foresaw as the consequences for my words against him.

Instead of speaking, I was left to watch him quietly approach me, that towering _stud_ of bully-meat bringing himself mere inches from my face, looking down at me as I knelt in terror, doing my absolute best to hide it. Ash shook his head, signifying that he had no intention of leaving things at this; doing so would make a waste out of such a _valuable_ lesson he had for me. As I watched him, I could not help but feel envious of my bully, every fiber of his being exuded toughness and arrogance, showing just how powerful of a male my short-haired, brunette bully was. If I were that strong, perhaps I would not be bullied; if I looked as masculine as him, perhaps I wouldn’t be so-often referred to as a _sissy_. All those thoughts filled my head as I scanned every inch of the towering, white male in-front of me, for a moment sensing strange feelings welling up inside of me, like the terror of the incoming abuse was breeding something… _familiar_. My thoughts, however, suddenly stopped, Ash making a powerful slap against my cheek, his heavy hand striking me to force me to focus on him. “You _are_ pitiful! You dare call yourself a man, trying to weasel out of your punishment, _while_ dressed like a cheerleader? A spineless _faggot_ through and through.” His harsh words, I will admit, were somewhat true; I was being a wimp and trying to beg him to let me go. A cowardly move. Yet, as I held onto my cheek, feeling the mark where he struck me, I could not get up off my knees. It was as though something compelled me to stay.

“But, hey,” Ash began, looking to me a smirk I had yet to see from him, “if you want to _dress_ and _act_ like a _faggot_ , I’ll treat you like one!” I was not quite sure, at first, what he meant by that suggestion, but the truth of it soon became alarmingly clear. After a few more painful slaps to my face, leaving me bruised and with clear marks of the abuse, I began to watch the bully strip, starting with his top and jacket, forcing me to see his sweat-covered, muscular upper-body, the sight of which had a _strange_ effect on me. My eyes felt transfixed on his bare body; that is, until I noticed him _continue_ his stripping. As I practically salivated over his brutish body, I regained my focus when I saw what he probably considered the _main course_ : Ash’s _cock_. _Fuck, that thing is **so** much bigger than mine…_ I remember thinking to myself, both the thickness and length of the monster my bully kept was insane. I felt quite ashamed, finally noticing a stiffness that had been growing within my panties, something I refused to acknowledge. Teens get hard all the time… it does not mean I got _aroused_ by my stud-bully’s cock, _right_? All I knew for sure, right now, was that things were going to get crazy, especially if he planned on _using_ that _fuckrod_ on _me._

My eyes felt glued to that bully’s fuckmeat, Ash _noticing_ as he started to cockslap me with the member that had me locked in a trance. That girth, with its intoxicating musk, and pre-cum, had been sending me into a daze; for a time, it felt like my brain was melting from the heat of my bully’s sex. Still silent, never speaking up as I dared not say anything to give away my current arousal; if he found out how my body reacted to his, Ash would never let it go. Though, at the same time, it was as though my body would not want to let go of that _cock_ either. I could feel my face get dirtied, my evolving facial expressions slowly turning me into a _retarded_ mess, Ash apparently pleased by how I was showing the _inner faggot_ that dwelled within me. After several slaps of his _cock_ against my face, I was brought back to focus as Ash gripped me by my short, black hair, forcing my face against his smelly, heavy _balls_ , the huge sacks being pushed against my lips, the proximity only ruining my brain even further. It was getting harder to think, harder to focus, and I just seemed to be going along with his wants and needs at this point. My lipstick-painted lips pressed to his _balls_ for the moment, coating it with marks of lipstick as my nostrils huffed up as much of his intoxicating stench as I could, slowly feeling those _balls_ tighten as the worshipping of his packed sack clearly brought pleasure to my _stud_.

“What a good _sissy_! Keep this up, and _maybe_ I’ll release you soon.” Ash suggested, but I was too engrossed in satisfying my hidden urges to respond to him. After some time of worshipping his balls, my mouth began to move up the base of his fuckmeat, licking and kissing along the shaft, treating it almost like a lollipop I desperately wished to savor. Each kiss left more lipstick marks, while each lick only intensified the throbbing of his _massive_ member- Ash had a _cock_ to match his superior strength. I don’t think I’d ever be able to match him in size or girth but concerns like that weren’t really the priority for me. I just _allowed_ myself to be a _faggot_ made for worshipping his bully. I remember telling myself, as all this went down, that it was merely to appease the _beast_ within Ash, but as time went on, I started to have my doubts. Thinking perhaps this is what I _crave_ , even if I like to think myself masculine and straight? Regardless of that, Ash seemed to have enough of me worshipping, and was prepared to take some _real_ control of this situation.

As _his_ cheerleader, I could only watch as the _stud_ took hold of his great length, and started to push it into my tight mouth, causing great pain and discomfort as he slowly forced more and more of it inside. While I had control, I used my tongue to lick the underside of his member, tasting it as I coated it in _further_ saliva, to help me out even more as that _log_ of cockmeat slid down my even tighter throat. _Fuck… I do not know if I can… This cock’s too big!_ I recall thinking to myself, the dick I spent minutes worshipping was bulging out my throat, the girth too large for me to handle. Not that I have taken _dick_ before, of course. All I knew was, right this second, I was choking on this monstrous cock, barely getting any air as I gagged on Ash’s twitching rod. It hadn’t taken long for him to force me to the base of his dick, not that I seemed to _mind_ it initially; my body seemed to be all for laying even more lipstick marks on the _stud_ that bullied me on a daily basis. For a while, I continued to gag upon the fuckrod that was ruining my throat, both my mouth and throat pushed to their limits as I felt myself being used like some _fleshlight_ ; I was just a hole for this brute to _fuck_ , and yet I didn’t bother to fight back. I just let him use me, like it was my _purpose_ , or I could not do something to stop him.

Over time, I started to sink into it, my body relaxing as the feelings of pure _bliss_ resulted in my eyes rolling back into my head, Ash _conquering_ my throat with his powerful thrusts. My mind became hazy after that, _but_ I do recall feeling each forceful thrust within me, mostly because of how _intoxicating_ and heavy balls slapped against my chin with each movement of the _stud’s_ hips. Ash did not even try to take it easy on me, using my body like a… like a _pussy_. It disgusted me, humiliated me, and filled me with shame to be used like this. But, even so, minutes later, when he finally released his thick, hot load within me, I felt _such ecstasy_ , swallowing his cum obediently as he began to pull out, my own _inferior_ dick spurting against the silk panties, praying to god that Ash did not notice any of that. I was going to clean off Ash’s cock, further shaming myself, but the big brute had other plans in mind. He looked down at me, seeing the _retarded_ look on my face, knowing that my _true_ colors were finally out on display for him. I wasn’t broken, though; this was all just me doing what he _expected_ of me. I’m not the _sissy_ he thinks me to be.

In a few moments, I would watch him walk around me, the towering _stud_ getting behind me, raising a single leg to the back of my head, forcing my face against the artificial turf. Ash’s foot kept my head in place on the ground, applying pressure so I could not raise my head off the cum-stained faux-grass, feverishly licking it up to ‘clean up my mess’. To my overwhelming concern, my bully had reached down, pulling down the back of the silk panties, both my ass and little dick on full display for him, embarrassingly so. “ _Wow_ , for someone who claims they _aren’t_ a faggot, you seem to have made a _mess_ of yourself after snacking on my _fuckmeat_. Would be a lot better if you just admit how much of a _sissy-bitch_ you are!” Ash called out, my face turning red as my climax was discovered, somewhat glad made face of shame was covered by the turf. Yet, as much as I hated to admit it, he was not wrong- I had been a cock drunk mess these past several minutes, but it didn’t mean I had no desire to be the straight, masculine guy that I’ve been desiring to be. It is just hard to resist someone like Ash.

Speaking of him, the asshole decided to spank my _thick_ , _curvaceous_ ass after taking a few good looks at it, leaving even more handprints on my body as his hand sunk into it. The doughy flesh was soft to the touch, a part of my body that only made my masculine side that less perceivable. I let out load groans of pain with each strike, but I think I was experiencing something _besides_ pain. “So shameful! Your little asshole’s winking at me! Think it wants more of your _favorite_ cock, _faggot_?” Ash asked teasingly, my own body continuing to betray my true wants and desires. I did not say anything, knowing my words likely would have had no impact on what he does next. It seemed clear this _brute_ was going to rape my ass, perhaps even _break_ my asshole in the process. Without a doubt, this afternoon’s events were not something I would be soon forgetting, something I knew _as_ _soon as I saw_ that massive _cock_. When he felt satisfied playing with my big, soft ass, Ash moved onto the _main course_ for his form of punishing me.

With a sudden thrust, and no warning, I felt Asher’s massive length plunge into my tight asshole, mercilessly starting to move towards my depths. The sheer pain of having to accommodate his size brought me back to biting my lip, being more careful this time as tears ran down my face, the pain excruciating. Though, I was rather sure it would be worse, if not for all the cum and saliva covering Ash’s cock, acting as lubrication for the _stud’s_ meatpole. My hands tightly gripped the faux grass, head hanging low as Ash pulls his foot back, wanting a proper position for the way he _fucks me into the ground_. At the start, the tightness of his rod spreading open my ass, slamming against my prostate, and the occasional slap of my ass- all those only elicited grunts and groans, feeling mainly pain at the start. However, slowly but surely, I began to feel something _more_ ; there was an oddly pleasant sensation to each incoming strike within me, my own _dick_ and balls tensing up from my body being used so vigorously by my bully’s virile _cock_.

With every passing thrust, I could hear a wet, slapping noise as Ash’s cock pounded relentlessly within me, my body shaking while my dick bounced with every pound. As the _stud_ wrecked my insides, I could feel myself slowly building up to yet another climax, only this time my cum would end up staining the artificial turf with juices. Ash, on the other hand, showed no sign of concern for the mess we were making, planning to defile me to no end, as he seemed to get off on _breaking_ a little _bitch_ like me. I could feel that initial pained reaction subsiding as my face, to my best guess, began to look stupid, my tongue hanging out as – to my best knowledge – I had what was called a ‘fucked-silly’-expression on my face. Ash could not see it, of course, but just the thought of him _getting_ to witness it made me furious. Why was my ass clinging to his fuckrod so tightly? Why couldn’t I push him away, and deny all these feelings I have been forced to face? Eventually, I started to consider the fact that my _sissy_ body enjoyed the abuse, the _fucking_ , and all that Ash did to me. But no- I reject that! I tell myself there is no way that could be true, right as I frantically bust my load against the artificial turf, my mind going numb in the process.

While I continued to lose myself to the pleasure, Ash’s thick _meat_ slammed it’s tip harder and harder against my prostate, showing me no mercy as the _stud_ sought to give me another of his thick loads, much to my internal-dismay. On the outside, I’d been moving my hips for some time, milking his _juicy cock_ for all the juices it could provide me, wanting him to _breed_ my _boi-pussy_ , even if I didn’t know it. I wasn’t fully-myself at the time, so I hadn’t realized how far I continued to fall, seeking to drain his length like a _bitch in heat_. “Mm, since you’ve been such a good _cockwhore_ , I think I’ll let you go after this… I think you’ve learned your lesson!” Ash explained to me, barely hearing it in my zoned-out state. I’d keep on milking twitching, throbbing cock, right up until he slammed it against my depths one last time, exploding with an orgasm that resulted in my entire body shaking, a _third_ orgasm taking me before I passed out right there, on the turf.

I have no real idea what happened after that, but all I knew was that I was alone when I awakened, Ash nowhere to be found. To my understanding, he left after _using_ me, continuing the idea of me just being another _fleshlight_ for my _stud_ to use whenever he wanted. When I came to, I verbally berated myself for being so _weak_ , so _slutty_ , and doing _nothing_ to stop him. I just let him prove how much of a _sissy-bitch_ I was on the inside, and he got away with it. I tried my best to clean up the signs of how I was _sullied_ out here, but I opted to leave my cleaning unfinished; chances are the custodian or groundskeeper will clean it up. Perhaps Ash even pays someone to clean up such messes, but I couldn’t be certain. All I knew was that I had to go home, returning to an empty house as my parents were still at work. They worked together at a nearby office and would have no idea about all the _shit_ I was involved with.

When I realized nobody else was home, I hopped into the shower, wanting to clean myself off, and get Ash’s spunk out of my ass, the warm, thick fluids being awfully distracting for me. Though, I had been even more distracted by the _itch_ in my gaped asshole, fingering the normally tight hole for the first time in my life, feeling as though something needed to be hit. Yet, no matter what I did, that itch never leaved me, almost as if I _needed something_ to do it. That realization would be interrupted, minutes later, when I received a text – one from the _stud_ that wrecked me hours ago: ‘ _Unless my little faggot cheerleader wants a more **public** display of their place, I suggest you read this closely, because I have a few orders for you._’


End file.
